A Theory
by Buffy Jane Harkness
Summary: Parce que j'adore cette série et que quelques fois, je me creuse les méninges, voici une théorie (qui peut mener à d'autres) sur qui est A ? D'autres viendront peut-être s'ajouter au fil des épisodes à venir...
1. 1st Theory

Coucou tout le monde :)

Je ne prétend pas avoir la science infuse ni avoir ENFIN percé le mystère de la série Pretty Little Liars. C'est d'ailleurs ça, le principe d'une théorie : Quand on pense une chose possible, on essaie d'y trouver un chemin + ou – logique et on élabore alors ce qu'on appelle communément une... Théorie ! :D

Bref, j'ai voulu partager la mienne, (enfin, la moins farfelue) pour 2 raisons :

**1)** J'espère avoir vos commentaires et avec, me construire de nouvelles opinions.

**2)** Trouver la preuve que ça ne peut pas être Aria. Parce qu'en vrai, ça ne peut PAS être elle ! J'aime trop Aria, je veux pas qu'elle soit A...

**3)** (_Oui je sais, j'avais dit 2_) Je me suis beaucoup inspirée des théories qui existent déjà et qu'on retrouve sur Internet, surtout YouTube. Donc, j'ai plus ou moins des preuves qui nourrisse ma théorie et je vous invite à visionner les nombreuses vidéos « A Theory ».

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

Ma théorie : Alison a une double personnalité.

Et CeCe serait au courant car cette seconde personnalité la copie complètement.

.

La gentille Ali, attentionnée, est menacée par la méchante Ali, la copie maléfique de CeCe.

Aria finit par être mise au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre, sûrement accidentelle, et accepte d'aider son amie, de la couvrir. Mais le contrôle de la méchante Alison leur échappe.

.

Finalement, Alison s'enfuit. Aria fuit la pression en partant à l'étranger et ne voit pas que pendant ce temps, la mauvaise Alison œuvre dans l'ombre pour se venger de Spencer, Hannah et Emily.

Elle manipule Mona qui, étrangement, se métamorphose et se rapproche beaucoup de Hannah.

Quand Aria revient, elle constate les dégâts. Avec de l'aide, sûrement celle de CeCe, elle fait passer Alison pour morte en espérant ainsi décourager totalement son double et lui faire fuir Rosewood.

Elle espère surtout protéger ses proches en forçant Alison à se tenir loin d'eux !

Peine perdue, le double d'Ali avait tout prévu. Il est Red Coat, il a créé la Team A et il profite de son « enterrement » pour balancer sa bombe. Le jeu ne fait que commencer...

_._

_._

_A, c'est l'autre Alison..._

Elle manipule Mona qui devient le deuxième A, enfin son sous-fifre, le corbeau qui menace et fait chanter les filles en suivant les grandes lignes du plan du vrai A...

Sauf que le double d'Alison n'a pas toujours le dessus !

La vraie intervient quelques fois et apparaît aux filles. Elle va même jusqu'à les aider : par exemple, elle les fait sortir de la maison du lac des Hastings quand celle-ci est en feu et elle sort Emily du garage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... etc.

.

Quant à CeCe et Aria, elles comprennent vite qu'Alison a besoin d'aide, qu'elle ne contrôle plus l'autre.

Mais CeCe est une mauvaise fille qui jalouse probablement Aria, Spencer, Emily et Hannah. Elle devient un membre de la Team A et aide l'autre Alison (Red Coat).

Aria, quant à elle, joue le même rôle que Spencer a joué quand elle était avec Mona. Elle infiltre la Team A et manipule ses amies pour mieux les protéger mais surtout, pour mieux aider Alison. Elle joue double-jeu avec A...

.

_._

_D'autres A ?_

Wren travaille en psychiatrie. Il peut donc faire partie de la Team A. En tous cas, il est impliqué dans quelque chose de pas net !

Quand Mona sous-entend qu'elle a compris son petit manège, plus tard, il en reparle au téléphone avec quelqu'un qu'il ne cite. Sa conversation est d'ailleurs très étrange...

De plus, en discutant au téléphone, il colorie la veste de la jeune femme sur son dessin : en ROUGE.

Sans oublier son attitude menaçante envers Lamb. Qui semble en savoir beaucoup trop...

Et comme par hasard, il drague et s'attache à des jeunes filles et pas n'importe lesquelles : les amies d'Alison Spencer la plus intelligente Hannah, l'amie de Mona (qui semble, elle aussi, en savoir beaucoup trop).

Autre détail : Il ne fait pas le même coup à Aria (quel intérêt si elle fait partie de la Team A?) ni Emily qui en plus d'être lesbienne, est surtout dépassée par tout ce qui se passe. Des quatre, c'est la moins confiante et la plus déstabilisée ! Quel intérêt d'essayer, vainement, de détourner son attention en l'embrassant ?

.

Quant à la mère d'Alison, elle est tellement triste et désespérée qu'elle ne peut pas être au courant selon moi. Mais peut-être que Jason joue un double jeu ?

Mona le soigne pour une blessure étrange. Il arrive à Rosewood dans de drôles de conditions et en disparaît subitement après avoir failli mourir, encore une fois, dans des conditions tout aussi douteuses...

Jason serait donc complice de sa sœur, mais laquelle ? La vraie Alison, ou son double ?

.

Je ne pense pas qu'Ezra fasse partie de la Team A mais si c'est le cas, il doit seulement aider Aria. Il faut dire que si elle fait vraiment partie de la Team A et qu'en plus, elle voyait Ezra en cachette, elle devait vraiment avoir un emploi du temps de ministre !

.

Bref, seules CeCe et Aria serait vraiment complices.

Aria jouerait double jeu et CeCe profiterait de la situation pour semer le chaos autour d'elle.

.

On sait que Mona était manipulée par A. Laquelle ? Alison ? Son double ? Les deux ? Ou bien CeCe ? Aria, peut-être ?

Mais une chose est sûre, c'est Mona qui a manipulé Toby, Spencer et Lucas.

Jenna et Shanna ont peur de CeCe. C'est elle qui les manipule ? Est-ce qu'elle manipulait aussi Noël et Gareth ? Ian et Mélissa ? Wilden ? Elle les connaissaient tous, alors pourquoi pas !

.

.

Maintenant, voici quelques petites hypothèses de plus pour appuyer ma théorie :

.

**- I -**

_._

_Pourquoi les 2 C de CeCe sont en majuscules ?_

Aux USA, il est courant qu'une personne ayant pour initiales C.C. soit surnommée CeCe.

Exemple : CeCe Babcock, dans la série une nounou d'enfer, s'appelait Chasteté Claire donc C.C. = CeCe.

_._

_Mais alors, quel est le vrai prénom de CeCe Drake ?_

Hypothèse : Dans les livres, Alison a une sœur jumelle appelée Courtney. La série veut s'éloigner des livres mais pas trop. Et l'on sait que CeCe et Alison pouvaient prendre la personnalité de l'autre. CeCe serait-elle la remplaçante de la jumelle maléfique des bouquins ?

On sait aussi qu'elle en veut à Spencer, Emily, Aria et Hannah de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années à la fête d'étudiants. Elle s'est faite virée de l'université à cause de ça ! Veut-elle vraiment se venger des filles ?

Alors elle a tout intérêt à aider la mauvaise Alison... De toute façon, on a pu constater récemment qu'elle fait elle aussi partie de la Team A, c'est maintenant une chose sûre.

.

**- II -**

_._

_Black Swan is ... Aria ?_

Lors du bal masqué, Aria porte une magnifique robe rayée rouge et noir.

Sur Internet, on peut retrouver une des couvertures du romans Black Swan dont les motifs ressemblent beaucoup trop à la robe d'Aria dans l'épisode.

De plus, Marlene King avait annoncé que A serait « démasqué ». Alors oui, on apprend que Mona, c'est A. Mais on apprend plus tard que ce n'est pas tout à fait le vrai A.

En revanche, en visionnant de nouveau l'épisode, on voit qu'un personnage de la série se fait retirer son masque par un autre : c'est Aria !

Sans oublier le Black Swan, le signe noir... Et s'il y en avait 2 ? Aria + celui que poursuivaient les filles ?

.

**- III -**

.

Dans l'épisode spécial Halloween de la saison 3, on revoyait apparaître la petite blonde qui jouait le rôle des jumelles dans l'épisode spécial Halloween de la saison 2.

Lors du tournage, l'interprète de CeCe Drake a alors posté sur son twitter une photo de la jeune actrice et une photo d'elle-même avec un commentaire comme quoi elle se ressemblait beaucoup ! Et si ce n'était pas une fausse piste ?

Hypothèse : CeCe Drake avait une soeur jumelle. Mais CeCe est égoïste par nature et très jalouse. Enfant, elle s'est disputée avec sa jumelle et l'a tuée de sang-froid, atterrissant à Radley. Ce secret, seule Alison le partageait. Dans le spécial Halloween saison 2, elle racontait donc une histoire vraie !

Si Alison avait une double personnalité et que CeCe Drake avait tué sa jumelle quand elle était enfant... Se seraient-elles connues à Radley toutes les deux ?

Autre hypothèse : CeCe a manipulé Alison depuis le début, créant cette double personnalité à son image pour remplacer sa soeur jumelle. Jusqu'au jour où Alison a finit par échapper à son contrôle et n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

En détenant un aussi horrible secret (CeCe a quand-même tué sa propre sœur alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant), elle a le pouvoir de détruire la vie de CeCe qui prend peur et menace Alison.

C'est d'elle qu'Ali a peur en réalité. Ce serait donc une autre théorie à développer... Alison contre CeCe ? Mais alors, pourquoi CeCe signerait A ?

Petit détail révélateur : Si effectivement CeCe a bien tué sa sœur jumelle pour une poupée, elle serait extrêmement égoïste et surtout, jalouse... Voudrait-elle Aria, Spencer, Emily et Hannah pour elle ? Alison l'en empêchait-elle ?

Cela expliquerait que les filles n'aient jamais connue CeCe avant alors qu'elle en sait beaucoup sur les filles.

Cela expliquerait aussi l'utilisation des poupées mais également le texto _You're mine now. -A_ qui a été écrit en rouge.

Nouvelle théorie à creuser : Red Coat = CeCe ?

.

.

**CONCLUSION**

.

Tout cela mène à 1) Alison = vivante, et 2) compétition entre deux A. Mais quels A ? Alison contre Bad Alison ? Ou Alison contre CeCe? Ou bien, autre chose...

* * *

Pour info : Je ne prétend pas avoir raison. Simplement, de toutes les théories que j'ai pu formuler jusqu'ici, c'est la moins tordue. Alors je me suis dit qu'il serait sympa de la partager, au moins pour avoir vos commentaires et ainsi me construire une nouvelle opinion.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Si vous aussi vous avez des théories, n'hésitez pas à les partager ! ;)

Bisous,

BuffyH.


	2. EzrA

**ATTENTION SPOILERS !**

**Oh my god ! Ezra = A ?**

C'est la toute dernière news qui circule sur Internet. Perso, j'ai vu l'épisode et on voit bien Ezra habillé en noir dans l'appartement de A (qui est un homme, les filles le découvrent un peu plus tôt dans l'épisode) et Ezra, énervé, frappe un meuble.

_Mais cela veut-il dire qu'il est A ?_

Marlene King nous a annoncé qu'à la fin de l'épisode, on découvrirait qui est A. Donc, c'est bien lui ! Et tout se tient, quand on y réfléchit...

Il est arrivé à Rosewood juste avant qu'on découvre le corps d'Alison qui, jusque là, était seulement portée disparue.

De plus, lors du bal masqué, Ezra est le seul qu'on voit ôter son masque et il enlève celui d'Aria. Et Marlene King a bien annoncé que A serait « démasqué » dans ce même épisode. Tout le monde a pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu de mot puisque l'on découvre que A, c'est Mona.

Du coup, on se demande si Ezra n'est pas A depuis le début de la série !

J'ai donc une nouvelle théorie à proposer :

Ezra sortait secrètement avec Alison bien avant d'arriver à Rosewood. Elle a faillit tomber enceinte et du coup, il a pété un câble car il a découvert qu'elle était mineure. Voulant la faire taire, Ezra a donc essayé d'enterrer Ali...

Mais elle est toujours en vie et Ezra finit par le comprendre. Persuadée qu'en surveillant ses amies, il la retrouverait, il s'installe à Rosewood. Alison, qui surveille la ville de loin, s'en aperçoit immédiatement et fait en sorte qu'on découvre son corps.

Elle espère, avec son faux enterrement, qu'elle éloignera Ezra Fitz de Rosewood et de ses amies. Mais le jeune professeur n'est pas dupe d'autant qu'il tombe peu à peu amoureux d'Aria. Alors, il reste un peu plus longtemps...

Pendant ce temps, Mona en profite pour harceler les filles en se faisant passer pour A. Elle est vite contactée par un autre A qui reste anonyme : Ezra !

Ce dernier s'en prend aux filles par le biais de Mona mais Alison trouve le moyen d'évincer Ezra et manipule Mona à son tour. C'est alors la guerre des A entre celui qui fait énormément de mal aux amies d'Aria et essaie de protéger cette dernière, puis Mona qui protège plutôt Hannah et enfin Alison, qui protège surtout Emily et tente par tous les moyens de faire casser Aria et Ezra.

Finalement, Spencer est protégée par Mélissa avec la complicité de Ian puis de Garreth et enfin Jason, tous étrangement mêlés à toute cette histoire. Même Wren a accepté d'aider Mélissa à protéger Spencer.

Ils font donc tous partie de la team Red Coat contre A, la team d'Alison et sa co-équipière officielle CeCe Drake.

Enfin, Ezra a réussi à manipuler son monde et notamment Toby. Mais aujourd'hui, il est sur le point d'être découvert. Que va-t-il se passer ?

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode, le 22 octobre 2013 aux USA. Apparemment, l'épisode durera 2 heures et fera une introduction à la série Ravenswood dont le pilote sera diffusé juste après.

Caleb fera donc ses adieux à la série PLL dans l'épisode d'Halloween de la saison 4.

_Comment cela va-t-il se démêler ? Quel est le fin mot de l'histoire ?_

_Et si l'on apprend tout sur Ezra = A, que se passera-t-il dans les 10 épisodes suivants de la saison ?_

Patience, patience...

* * *

Merci Nis Simpson pour ma toute première review ;) XO


	3. L'Autre A

Coucou tout le monde !

* * *

_J'ai une nouvelle théorie !_

En effet, je continue de penser que A est une Team. Il y a au moins de A qui travaillent ensemble, en plus de Mona qui, selon moi, a toujours été manipulée sans savoir par qui.

En fait, je pense que l'une des PLL est A. Et j'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de Aria, pas seulement parce qu'elle a deux A dans son prénom ou parce qu'elle est la seule à faire "chut" sur toutes les photos. **Non, il y a plusieurs faits tout au long des trois saisons qui m'ont fait penser qu'elle pouvait faire partie de la Team A.**

Exemple : Deux fois, elle embrasse un autre garçon alors qu'elle est en couple avec Ezra. D'abord Jason, puis Wesley. Est-ce que A l'a utilisé contre elle ? Non !

D'ailleurs, la seule chose « grave » que A lui a infligé était d'enlever le fils de Ezra et c'était Spencer la coupable, alors qu'elle travaillait avec Mona.

Ensuite, sa mère a été attaquée par des abeilles mais elle n'est pas mortellement allergique et ne risquait donc qu'une petite déformation. On peut, d'ailleurs, noter que Aria cherchait déjà à la faire partir à l'étranger AVANT l'attaque des abeilles. N'oublions pas qu'à cet instant, Aria avait aussi rompu avec Ezra et commençait tout juste à sortir avec Jake.

Comme nous savons maintenant que Ezra est A, nous pouvons donc déduire qu'il était jaloux et s'en est prit à la mère d'Aria pour lui faire peur. Mais cela empêche-t-il Aria de faire partie de la Team A ?

Quel est votre avis ?

Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Emily ou Hannah puissent être de la Team. Spencer, elle, en a déjà été avec Mona mais ferait-elle partie de la Team d'Ezra ? Hmm... J'hésite.

* * *

Merci Helen08 pour ta review. ;)


	4. TeAm A

Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre dans ma théorie sur A. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Bon ! Après maintes et maintes réflexions [_oui, il m'arrive d'employer des expressions anciennes et distinguées..._:D], je suis parvenue à quelques conclusions :

**1)** Il y a définitivement une Team A.

**2)** Il y a une hiérarchie parmi la Team A.

**3)** Le principal « Corbeau » a été Mona. Mais après qu'elle ait été découverte (2 fois), elle est retournée se faire interner à Radley. On peut donc supposer qu'elle a été remplacée.

**4)** Alison et CeCe sont les Red Coat et Red Coat aident les filles. Elles ne font donc pas partie de la Team A (ou pas en tant que méchantes).

**5)** Les membres de la Team A sont sûrement des proches des Liars.

* * *

Nouvelles théories :

**- I -**

Dans le chapitre précédent, je disais que je soupçonnais Aria. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait obligatoirement qu'une des Liars fasse partie de la Team, et si au début j'hésitais entre Spencer et Aria, je suis maintenant convaincue qu'il s'agit de Miss Montgomery.

_Mais quelle serait sa place dans la Team ? _

Je pense que si elle n'est pas Big A (clin d'œil à un certain épisode) alors elle est haut placée dans la pyramide et donc proche de Big A.

**- II -**

J'ai également toujours cru qu'un des parents proches des Liars devaient faire partie de la Team. Mais à mon avis, je pense que ça va plus loin.

Big A doit sûrement être un adulte, complètement dérangé, et fortuné. Personnellement, je penche pour Jason. Il veut savoir la vérité sur la mort d'Alison, il déteste qu'on lui mente et il a énormément souffert de la disparition de sa sœur ainsi que des cachotteries de ses parents ou des Hastings. Sans oublier qu'à une époque, il pouvait se montrer très violent.

On sait aussi qu'il connaît Mona et il travaillait au lycée, l'endroit idéal pour espionner les Liars. Peut-être a-t-il cru réellement que l'une des Liars avait tué Alison ? Peut-être a-t-il créé la Team A pour essayer découvrir la vérité sur cette fameuse nuit ? Peut-être a-t-il ensuite compris qu'elles étaient innocentes ?

**- III -**

_CeCe et Alison sont infiltrées dans la Team A._

Red Coat s'est fait passé pour A auprès de Jenna, Mona, Shana et beaucoup d'autres « petites mains » de A afin de mieux les contrôler et empêcher que les conséquences pour les Liars ne soient trop graves. Ainsi, elles protégeaient Aria, Spencer, Emily et Hannah.

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi, la nuit où Emily a été droguée et retrouvée devant la tombe ouverte d'Alison, Jenna et Shana recevaient les ordres de Red Coat. Ou pourquoi, quand Mona allait présenter "Big A" à Spencer, elle dit qu'il ne va pas tarder à atterrir et plus tard dans l'épisode, c'est l'avion de Red Coat alias Alison qui atterrit.

Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi on a vu CeCe habillée en noir en train d'espionner Ezra et Aria.

Et puis ça rejoint ma théorie précédente sur "la guerre des A" entre Red Coat et Big A.

**- IV -**

_Le frère d'Aria fait partie de la Team A._

Au début de la série, j'ai noté à plusieurs reprises que des petits éléments de décors pouvaient donner des indices mais ensuite, je trouvais une raison logique.

Exemple : Ezra a des posters en français dans son appartement et l'on sait que A aime le français. Mais Ezra est professeur de lettres, donc, quoi d'étonnant ?

Bref, que des petits détails. Que des petits détails...

.

Que des petits détails ? Vraiment ?

Parce que Marlene King a un esprit délicieusement tordu et un droit de regard sur la série. Alors...

**- V -**

_Et si Mike était bel et bien un membre de la Team A ?_

Je pense que le frère d'Aria est impliqué. En effet, il sait garder des secrets et s'habille en noir pour cambrioler. Il s'introduit donc partout sans difficultés et connaît même les secrets des autres.

Mike a toutes les qualités que la Team A recherche, en plus d'être proche d'une Liar. Sans oublier qu'il souffre peut-être d'un dédoublement de personnalité comme l'a suggéré le père d'Aria et Mike. Car le frère de Byron souffrait de la même maladie et Mike présente les mêmes symptômes. Tout semble tourner autour de la folie dans cette série !

* * *

Merci d'avoir eut la patience de lire jusque-là et mille excuses pour les fautes d'orthographes qui m'auraient échappées. :D

Quelques reviews, pour fêter ça ?

xx BuffyH.


	5. WTF

**ATTENTION /!\ SPOILERS** sur l'épisode _Spécial Halloween_ de _Pretty Little Liars_ + _Pilote_ de la série _Ravenswood_ !

.

* * *

.

J'ai rêvé où Aria a embrassé Ezra dans l'épisode d'Halloween ? Non mais depuis quand ils se sont remis ensemble ?

En tous cas, je continue de croire que le garçon en short qui terrorisait Alison est Ezra. Et je pense toujours que Aria est dans le coup.

Maintenant, je pense aussi qu'elle souffre d'une maladie mentale. À mon avis, c'est même pour cette raison qu'elle fait partie de la Team A.

Et si Ali prétend qu'elle n'est plus certaine de savoir de qui elle doit être effrayée, c'est parce qu'elle pense que Aria et Ezra sont complices. Ce qui rejoint ma théorie ! Youpiiiiiii.

(Oui, je suis folle. Complètement. Jamais je ne le nierai.)

Bref, qu'avez-vous pensez de cet épisode ?

Je vous demande ça mais je suis sûre qu'il y aura pas mal de déçues. On a pas vu grand chose et on a apprit que Alison était vivante. Sauf que ça, on s'en doutait déjà depuis le début de la saison 4, voire plus pour certaines. (Certains aussi?)

J'ai trouvé que l'épisode traînait en longueur. Mais j'ai adoré les costumes des filles, surtout ceux de Hannah et Emily.

Le générique, lui, je l'ai trop aimé ! J'en suis folle. Il y a un passage (je vous laisse deviner lequel) qui est « monté » à l'envers. Trop cool :D

Mais bon, je dis ça. Mais je veux quand-même vos avis sur PLL bien sûr ^^

.

* * *

.

Et Ravenswood ?

Perso, j'adore. J'ai tout de suite craqué pour le personnage de Miranda. Et quand Hannah a demandé à Caleb de rester à Ravenswood pour veiller sur elle, j'ai eu peur d'une rupture mais en fin de compte, je suis ravie :D

Quant au pilote de la série, il est à la fois léger et étrange. Bien rythmé, avec beaucoup de mystères... Le seul truc que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié c'est que je ne comprends toujours rien à l'intrigue de début.

Ils découvrent leurs noms et photos sur des pierres tombales qui disparaissent après. Pourquoi ? Comment ? J'aime pas ne pas avoir un début de réponse, ça me stresse. ;-)

Par contre, le final de l'épisode, géant ! Trop hâte de voir la suite.

Heureusement, pour Ravenswood, nous n'aurons pas à attendre Janvier puisque le prochain épisode est diffusé mardi.

Et vous ?

.

* * *

.

Reviews, please ? Thanks.

.

**Et merci à IantoCullen pour sa review sur le chapitre 4.**

XO

_BuffyH._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
